Eternity
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Sequel to "Reunion" One year after the arivial of James T Kirk Senior, Spock and Kirk both version discuss thir future, ans Uhura learns to move on...SLASH and het R


**Author's note: **I was hoping to get this written sooner and I'm sure you were too, but I've busy with some of my multi-chapter fics from the Transformers fandom, a sudden lack of internet, and I've had some rewriting to do seeing as I've FINALLY gotten to see TOS episode "Amok Time", and I was having trouble figuring out how to get this one started, but I've finally gotten it written and I'm happy with the result and I'm sure you will be too.**  
Warning: **Sequel to "Reunion". Spock x Kirk (young), Spock x Kirk (elder), Scotty x Uhura

**Disclaimer: **I enlisted in Star fleet, but it's a matter of time before they realize I'm not 18 and boot me out.

Eternity

A year had passed since the arrival of Kirk Senior, or as they decided, until they found a way to return him and Spock Prime to their own multi-verse, they would be referred to as 'Jim' and 'Prime' to avoid confusion, while their younger versions were to be called 'Kirk' or 'captain', and 'Spock'.

Kirk and Spock quickly warmed up to each other once they had truly started to work together. Along with the trust they had witnessed between Jim and Prime, and the experiences they had shared in that first year. Spock still saw Uhura every once in a while, but they were growing increasingly distant while, Spock was visibly getting closer and closer to the captain.

"What's with that look?" Kirk teased as Spock entered his personal quarters.

His first officer sat down, and stared at him a moment. "It's been a year." He said.

"Yeah…" Kirk said, "I knew that, what's with the look?"

Spock sighed, "I…it's a year closer to… um, Pon Farr."

Kirk chuckled, "And what's that?" he asked, "A Vulcan holiday?"

Spock's gaze drifted to the table and back at his captain, "Sort of." He muttered looking uneasy, "It a rather… private Vulcan matter… but I think I should say…" He carefully explained how Vulcan males would, every seven years of their adult life, come into a wild, uncontrolled, and sometimes violent sexual heat. "The effects of Pon Farr are…unpleasant. A Vulcan who does not satisfy his needs in Pon Farr risks death."

"So…" Kirk mused, "We're discussing this…Why?"

"I…" the half-Vulcan hesitated a moment, "Wanted to know, if you think…" he paused again and looked his captain in the eye, "We'll be ready for it when…Pon Farr arrives."

"Umm…" The captain of the Enterprise, didn't have the answer, "Well, how much longer do we have…?"

Spock didn't answer to the extent Kirk would have liked, "A few years. What do you think?" He reached out for the captain's hand. Kirk felt it warm on his, they hadn't kissed since that first day on the bridge, things hadn't been awkward between them, but there was tension when they were left in a room alone.

Though the kiss they shared was still brief, it was longer then the one on the bridge a year ago. They broke away again, the young captain of the Enterprise turned red, even the Vulcan's face flushed slightly. They're lips touched again momentarily. Then once more for good measure. "So…?" Spock asked.

"…" Kirk stayed quite a moment, caught between leaning in for another kiss, and telling Spock to get the hell out of his personal quarters. "I'd give it a _few_ more years." He answered at last.

Spock smiled suddenly catching the other man off-guard. "I'd hoped you'd say that Captain." He nodded.

Kirk's jaw dropped slightly, "Were you just asking for my permission to fuck me?" he asked.

The Vulcan turned away, "I will not dignify that with a response."

"You _were_."

Spock turned back to him suddenly and kissed him hard, this kiss lasted longer then all the kisses they'd yet shared together. He broke away with a grin that lasted only a few moments before his normal unemotional visage returned, "Like an animal, which unfortunately Pon Farr tends to render Vulcans to."

Kirk blinked and tried to imagine what Spock would be like in Pon Farr. Somehow the image of Spock snarling and hissing like an animal, as he had claimed Pon Farr would, just wasn't coming. "Permission to do so granted." He teased.

Spock frowned, "That was not a joke Captain."

"Mine was." Kirk replied, "How long before you 'fuck me like and animal'?"

Spock shook his head, "That is my private matter, I will tell you when the time arrives."

Kirk pouted, "You're no fun."

"Pon Farr is not fun, Captain."

--

On Earth, two men sat in their shared quarters, known to their neighbors as close friends. They sat together oddly quite. Jim looked at his old friend. Spock seemed to be lost in some other world, this worried him because the senior Vulcan had been focused on trying to find a way to get them back to their own time and reality, then suddenly he was completely out of it.

"Is there something on your mind?" Jim asked.

Spock turned to face him with a thoughtful look as Jim raised a glass of water to his lips, "Pon Farr is coming." He said nonchalantly

The other man promptly choked on his water. "What? This soon? How long was I gone?" he questioned.

Spock laughed, "Oh, no Jim." He assured him with a pat on the shoulder. "I meant the other me. My own is still five years away, his two."

Jim shook his head, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to there being two of us." He sighed. "So what about it? I don't think there's anything you'd need to be concerned about."

"But there is Jim. Vulcan was destroyed." Spock answered, that truth dawned on his friend as well, "Things will not be the same, I do not know how 'we' will take this."

Jim took his sip of water again, this time not choking as he thought about it, "I'm sure 'we'll' be able to handle it." he said at last, "'we' are already getting to know each other. But that does make me wonder…"

Spock put an arm around his shoulder, "About what?"

"How our other adventures will be different." He answered leaning into Spock's embrace. "My father is dead, I'm clearly different, the destruction of Vulcan has changed you , even the Romulans are different because of what Nero did, I think we're closer to a truce with them now then we were in our reality. Your mother is dead, there are some many things that will be changed. Like what _will_ happen at Pon Farr? What about the Klingons? Khan? How will all of these things change?"

The two men sighed. The differences in their lives were numerous now, all the things they had known in their own lives would have no effect on the younger versions of themselves because of what had happened. This alternate reality could have a better ending then theirs had, or worse. Maybe because of what had happened a shift in the reality could cost them a battle that in their reality, they had won. Perhaps now they would die on the five year mission.

"What can we do?" Jim wondered aloud.

"There's nothing we can do Jim." The Vulcan answered, "My time traveling has created a loop whole in a never-ending cycle, perhaps when the time comes the other me will be able to stop Romulus' destruction and prevent the destruction of Vulcan in the past. Perhaps not. What we have now is eternity."

"Eternity." Jim repeated. "Eternity. It's a long time."

"Best shared with someone close." Spock said with a smile, and hugged him close. Jim returned it.

As long as they had eternity, and each other, they knew. Everything would be fine.

--

Aboard the Enterprise Lieutenant Uhura was buying herself a drink at the bar, while the Captain and Spock continued to discuss Pon Farr. She didn't know what was going on up there but she knew for sure that she was losing Spock.

Of course she was. Uhura could pretty much tell that Spock had only responded to her feelings for him because of the destruction of his home planet. He had needed comfort, she had provided it, but now he did not need it anymore. Or at least, not from her. Spock had been enjoying the captain's company for sometime now.

Uhura had her drink first in small sips, but they got bigger and she soon called for another round. Someone sat down next to her, she didn't bother to turn and look who.

"Somethin' wrong lass?"

She didn't answer.

Mr. Scott poked her shoulder, "Eh. Eh. Lass."

"What?" she grumbled after she got her second drink and turned to look at him.

'Everything alright there?" the man asked.

"What makes you think its not?" she retorted revealing more then she intended.

"You have the looks of a girl trying to drown her sorrows. And I'm think'n: What's a pretty lass like the lieutenant got to be sorry for?"

Uhura had to smile, " 'Pretty lass', huh?" she couldn't hold back a quite giggle, "Oh, Mr. Scott you have no idea what sorrows a 'pretty lass' might have." She said downing her glass.

"No, I don't, but I have an open ear, and alcohol to make me forget anything you decide I shouldn't 'ave heard." He replied Uhura laughed again.

"Ah Mr. Scott," the bar tender said as he approached. "The usual poison?"

"Aye sir." he nodded, "But make it two, I think the lil' lass here could use some company."

"Right away."

"I'm not interested Mr. Scott." Uhura told him, recognizing the move that many men tried to pull on her in a bar.

"Never said I was either." He answered, "An' call me 'Scotty'. Now what's wrong?"

Uhura rolled her eyes and turned away from him, but they stung with tears and a sob escaped her lips, her shoulders trembled and suddenly his hand was there with a gentle reassuring grip.

"Two shots of scotch." The bartender announced, as he set down the glasses and poured the alcohol with grace from a tall green container. Uhura continued to sob as Scotty tried to comfort her; the man looked between the two of them, "Should I just leave the bottle?"

"Aye." Scotty agreed.

"It's not fair!" Uhura announced quietly, "I was there for him, and now he's never here for me…!"

"Who, lass? Mr. Spock?"

She nodded, and turned to face the Scottish man, he held a shot glass out for her and she accepted it with a "Thank you."

They both drank them and Scotty poured them another round. "So what do you think is happen'n? What're you gonna do about it?"

The young woman brushed her ponytail back over her shoulders, "Spock's moved on…" She said, and nodded to Scotty to pour her a little more, "I guess I should too."

Scotty nodded and drank his scotch. He poured them both two more shots before standing up and handing the bartender something for the drinks. "Where are you going?" Uhura asked.

"Back down to engineering. I have some work to do." he answered.

"But you just had all that scotch."

"I'm fine." He said with a belch, "E'cuse me." He started to head towards the door, but his steps were wobbly, Uhura stood up and went after him, shaking even more than him.

"You're not fine, you're drunk, you should be going to bed." She said grabbing his arm.

"Lass, you ain't seen a drunk Scott, I'm fine." He said waving her away, but she clung to him.

"Scotty…" she muttered.

Before he knew what was happening or could come up with a proper response, she leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. Surprised he stood there stupidly until she let him go. "To bed." She ordered.

"What're you, a doctor?" he teased, "Fine, but if I'm going to bed so're ye."

"Sounds fine to me." She said still holding his arm as they walked down the halls of the Enterprise.

Uhura had moved on.

**Author's end note: **There that ought to do it. More Spock/Kirk love and the Spock/Uhura thing is now resolved, hope you enjoyed the sequel to 'Reunion' and once again I apologize for how long it took to write.

**Editor's note: **Ah yes, it only took seeing all the Star Trek movies ever made, but she finally got around to writing this, so please leave your reviews and no flames. If there are any spelling or grammar error, I apologize; it has not been a good week for me.


End file.
